A Simple Request (Episode 6.2)
Agent Gray: Mr. * surname * Bluepill, With the death of Anome, and the recapture of the remaining cheat codes, Unlimit's threat to the System has ended. We must now consider the initial source of this, and other recent threats: Zion. Terrorist groups of all stripes continue to spawn from the chaos of their unmonitored population. As recent events have shown, this situation is becoming untenable. We have requested a meeting with Zion representatives to discuss the matter; we expect you to be available for this occasion. Our studies on the cheat code mutations indicate that without further exposure to the codes, the remaining Unlimit soldiers will rapidly diminish their power, and that the side effects of their mutations will soon prove fatal. However, at the moment, a desperate group of Unlimit survivors is marauding across the city. You have been assigned to terminate them. Operator: You know, I feel for those people who swallowed Anome's story, but It sounds like we'll be doing them a favor by putting them out of their misery-- not to mention saving some bluepill lives in the process. Operator: I've got Unlimit code corruption in there. Maybe I should save a copy of this readout-- might be the last time we see it. Unlimit Reactor: * CENSORED * Machines! Do you plan to wipe us out in one pass? It will not be easy ... so .... Operator: Code corruption's clearing up; Looks like you got 'em. Nice knowing you, Unlimit. Agent Gray: You display admirable celerity in fulfilling your tasks, operative. Now that you have dealt with that ... loose end, we have another function for you. Proceed to the indicated location and interface with Agent Peace. She has details pertaining to a preliminary meeting with Zion. Operator: Interface ... He said, "interface"... Agent Wong: Let Agent Peace handle the communications with Zion, operative. She has been programmed for this duty. Agent Gray: The Agent Pace will meet you at the location with Zion's representative, Ghost. We rely on you to monitor her activity for proper human communication protocols. Agent Pace: Ciao, tesoru! I have been chosen to engage in an initial meeting with a Zion representative, and I'm happy to have learned that you'll accompany me to assist in my contact with them. I still have much to learn of human interactions. Because of all the problems we've been having with terrorist groups from Zion, we're going to ask them to help us prevent these problems by giving us access to some information from their mainframe. This seems like a very reasonable proposition to me. I am sure that Zion will be happy to assist us in protecting the system in this way, will they not? Operator: Yuh, sounds perfectly reasonable to me, Agent Peace. Agent Wong: Let Agent Peace handle the communications with Zion, operative. She has been programmed for this duty. Operator: Hurry up, * name * redpill! Don't let that old crank Ghost hog all the Pace action! Agent Pace: Ah, it's very simple officer Ghost. We require privileged access to the necessary information on the mainframe of Zion. This will help flush out and eliminate any problem, such as those who presented with Anome, and E Pluribus Neo, for example, in a much more efficient before they prove to be a real threat to the safety of the humans that are located within the simulation. We will be very happy to offer you our processing capabilities for this service. Operator: Looks like she did okay to me. Um, I mean... I think I need to study her code up close to make sure it's completely bug-free. Zion Artillerist: Well .. But how functional the Peace Agent? Ghost: I'll... pass that request along, Agent. I'm sure that Niobe will have a succinct answer for your organization. Ghost: We deplore Anome's rampage as much as you do. Like I said, Zion Command will be informed of the Agent's request. Agent Pace: There you see, redpill * name *? I knew that Zion would be reasonable. Agent Gray: It seems that this initial meeting went according to plan, Mr. * surname * Bluepill. Agent Pace requested that she them take care with verbal analysis of its performance. Operator: I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship ... Agent Wong: Agent Peace is waiting in the next room, operative. We expect that his report ... is constructive. Agent Pace: Thank you , * name * redpill! We are very grateful for your feedback. I am proud that my performance was appropriate for this occasion, and I will try to continue to improve it! I thought officer Ghost was very reasonable. We are much more reserved than most Zionites I met. I should not say this, but I hope I have made a favorable impression of him. If things go for the better, we would probably still work with him! Agent Pace: Operator: You could probably hang out there for a while if you want. I'm just running a few scans... Agent Gray: Agent Pace has great potential in human relations, operative. However, I anticipate that I will be required to take an active role in the higher-level negotiations with Zion that will follow their reception of our request. *Episode 6.2: "A Clever Ruse Category:Machine Missions (Episode 6.2) Category:Episode 6.2 Missions